


THE GHOSTRIDER 'RIDES'

by lila_luscious1



Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghostrider (fandom), Quakerider (fandom)
Genre: Daisy/Skye loves Robbie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Latino Male/Caucasion Female, Robbie loves Daisy, ghostrider, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Robbie Reyes and Daisy/Skye Johnson have kinky, KINKY fun
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561717
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	THE GHOSTRIDER 'RIDES'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts).



Skye/Daisy's oral skills are second to none, per The Ghostrider. Keeping his head from bursting into flames during those very  
skillful blow-jobs (there are scorched head boards and foot boards to attest to this). In this instance, she has slathered his member  
with cherry-flavored lubricant...her active tongue slides on and around his bloated cockhead, and Robbie's in heaven. She begins  
to swallow his twitching love-stick, and her nimble, clutching fingers give his balls a real workout. The sexy Latino Stud writhes in  
pleasure...he knows that he's getting close...that's when a slippery fingertip slides into his anus, neat as you please, so gently and with  
guile that he doesn't feel a thing until it's in. As she does that, she nibbles on the tip of his dick. HERE IT COMES!....nnnnNOT YET!  
Before he can get there, she presses down on his prostate, shutting him down.

He yelps in surprise, and some discomfort. He's able to avert his pending explosion, and stop his head from turning into a flaming skull.  
He is able to scramble behind her (once she gets onto all fours), and press two fingers into her drizzling gash. dabbing some lube onto  
his thumb, and SHE gets a thumb in HER ass...he works on her this way until her anus is loose and enough, and she's encouraging him to  
take her THERE: "TAKE IT...it's yours!," she hisses. Well-alright then!

She reaches back, spreading her own cheeks apart herself, and he pushes the head of 'thing' into her ass. It is SO tight. Skye lets out a slow  
breath. Robbie feels her sphincter relax as he inches in an inch or two. A couple of sawing entries into that heated passage, popping it and out  
the constricting ring, drawing a series of gasping groans from the gorgeous Eurasian. Over the next two minutes, her sphincter relaxes such that  
he can move easily within her heated rectal sleeve. "Ah, Ah, Ah Ahhhh!", Daisy/Skye yells, gushing fluids onto her thighs, and the bed sheets  
below, mixing with the seminal fluid he pumps into her interior ass.

Skye waits patiently for him to withdraw; instead she's alarmed to feel him growing Hard INSIDE HER AGAIN... _Oh, HELL NO!_ ,  
she groans, steeling herself for another session of backdoor shenanigans...


End file.
